Saiyan Princess
by kyhplz
Summary: What if Vegeta had a sister that also survived? NOT a twin like in the legend's father, but the same name. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is my second story. Please be nice.

* * *

Whine, whine, sniffle, sniffle. Three year old Kara awoke from her a nightmare, _again. _Soon a second whine echoed through the house. 'There goes the start of my day.' Thought a brown haired woman that went by the name of Kira. Kara and her twin Riku were the youngest of four children, living with their single mother neat Mt. Shironi in the 132 mountain district.

Slowly, Kira, the single mother of four, rose from her soft, plush, and extremely comfortable bed, placing her feet on the cold marble floor. Walking down the hall, she stopped in the doorway of the twins' room, observing as her eldest son, Talo, gently comforted the wailing children, as their cries diminished, and drifted back to their peaceful slumber. Placing Kara and Riku back in their respected beds, Talo turned to his mother, emerald eyes meeting emerald eyes.

"Good morning, mum." Talo beamed with happiness. He loved his younger siblings to death and would do anything he could to protect them, if need be. "Good morning, son." Kira smiled gently, her family was quickly growing up; her eldest was beginning high school today.

Walking down the oak steps, Kira prepared breakfast for Talo, herself, and the twins. At the smell of pancakes, waffles, bacon, and eggs, Talo rushed downstairs, his training gi on, as he started digging in. A few minutes passed, as Kira's son patted his strangely large stomach in pleasure. Thanking his mother for the amazing breakfast, Talo rushed outside to begin his training. Smiling, Kira recalled back when she was thirteen. Her little brother had only been 10 at the time. She still missed her little prince.

* * *

Her dark brown hair danced freely behind her, as she passed countless students, the males giving a whistle, and the girls giving a glare. She couldn't understand why, but she could care less. If only she could find that damn office…

Quite suddenly, she bumped into a brick wall, and landed flat on her behind. 'What's a brick wall doing in the middle of a school?' She wondered, before looking up, to discover it wasn't a brick wall at all, but a teenage boy, whom she didn't know. He had eyes as black as midnight, and black hair that stuck up straight, if you didn't count the one end that hung over his eye.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." He reached a hand down to help her up, as she clasped hi hand and, with minimal effort on his part, pulled her up. Thanking him sweetly, she brushed off her jeans and the sleeves of her purple sweater, before asking him a very much needed question.

"I'm new here. Would you happen to know where the office is?" He looked at her questioningly, before pointing down the hall.

"Go down the hall, and take the flight of stairs down. Then follow the signs that say 'office' and you'll be there in no time." Nodding, she thanked him again, and followed his instructions.

After another five minutes of getting lost, she found herself in front of a big door that read 'OFFICE'.

"Wow, I walked right by it…" Mumbling incoherently about her lack of attention, she entered the office, to see a woman with black hair tied up in a bun, with a miniscule nose, and glasses that framed her face nicely her face at a computer. There was a nametag that read, 'Mrs. Watery'. She girl cleared her throat before speaking.

"Hello there, my name's Sophie Ouji, I'm the new student…"

"Yeah, yeah!" The secretary shocked Sophia, before handing her a piece of paper. "Here's your schedule, kid. Now get lost." Sophia nodded, and left the office, while the secretary muttered something about stupid kids.

When she finally found her homeroom, she gave a light tap on the door, careful not to break it down. She was a very strong girl, after all. The teacher, and old man with a scientist look, cast a glance towards the door stupidly, before snapping his fingers, since he remembered.

"Ah yes, I remember now. We have a new student today, children! Her name is Sophia Ouji, and you'd best be kind to this young girl. She's very shy, but she's almost as smart as our Son Gohan, so you could probably learn some things from her, as well.

"Looks like you have a perfect match, nerd brain. Bet she's an ugly hog, too." A boy with blonde hair said, raising a brow to the boy.

"Are you delusional, Sharpner? She's a babe!" A fat kid from the front exclaimed. Turning his forward, Sharpner was met with the sight of a girl with a plain darkish purple sweater, jeans, and a necklace with a small rainbow gem. She smiled sweetly in front of the class, scanning over their faces, before resting her eyes on one boy. 'The same one from earlier…' She realized, and he must have realized, too, for he was staring back at her.

"Well now Mrs. Ouji, you can go sit beside our other young scholar. Gohan, stand up please!" Nodding, the boy stood up, as Sophia made her way to sit beside him.

"Now, turn to the page 37 of your textbooks, children…" and so, the teacher droned on.

Finally, it was time to go home, and Sophia was very excited. Those high school kids are _weird_. During gym, they were all surprised when she caught a ball eight feet in the air. Bid deal, she could catch a ball a thousand feet in the air, if she wanted to. Then, she got a home run in batting, which amazed the students even more. She never noticed a problem with it.

As she stood on the roof of the school, she noticed the bay- Son Gohan. Standing there, staring into the sky. Curious, she walked over to him.

"Hey, you." She called, as he turned, a look of amazement on his face.

"I had a feeling you'd be here at some point in time." She stared at him dumbly.

"Now why is that, brainiac?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Tell me something, Sophia. Does the name Vegeta no Ouji mean anything to you?" She stared at him for a moment, before recalling something her mother told about her past, long ago.

* * *

Sorry, that was kinda short. Still though, that was one heck of a prologue for me.

Oh well, sorry I keep making new stories. I couldn't resist. I had an urge to finish this old prologue. D


	2. Chapter 2

**Beware… Gohan's going to be relatively OOC, I'll tell you that now.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

A four year-old Sophia sat on her mother's lap, looking up at her with bright emerald eyes. "Mommy, what was your family like back home?" Her mother seemed taken aback by this.

"Well, Sophia… my mother was a beautiful woman, with bright emerald eyes, just like you." Sophia giggled. "My father was a proud man, who had the respect of his people and family." The little girl nodded enthusiastically. Taking a deep breath, Kira continued, "My brother… he was a shy and gentle boy, with the same respect from the people as his father had. In the explosion, however…" A single tear fell down the woman's cheek, which she quickly wiped. Luckily, her daughter didn't notice the wet trail it left behind. Blinking quickly several times for a moment, she continued, with the child gleefully moving up and down on her knee.

"My parents died when _he _took them, and my little prince was subject to the evil man's torture. I don't know if he's dead or alive, but I hope he is no longer tortured." Placing a hand on her chest, Kira murmured a prayer in her native language, he daughter mimicking, minus the words.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"N-no… it means nothing to me. Why? Sophia looked at the teenage boy in wild shock, who slumped his broad shoulders. "You can't fool me, Sophia. I know you're saiyan. Half, at least." The girl looked in shock.

"How…" He quickly cut her off.

"My father was a saiyan, my mother a human. That, and your ki level is pretty high. You're almost as strong as my seven year-old brother." Now, Sophia may have been shy, but she still had a bit of an ego, and that hurt it.

"Excuse me?" She roared. "I happen to be quite powerful!" Gohan snorted.

"What?" At this, the teen burst out laughing, before finally righting himself. "Would you mind if I met your family?"

Sophia nodded, slowly, as they both lifted a foot off the center. "Follow me," She told him, blasting as fast as possible, Gohan trailing behind lazily. "Man, you're slow. Trunks flies faster than you!" Gohan yelled, but Sophia blocked him out.

She stopped in the middle of a forest, dropping down. Grinning wildly, Gohan also dropped down. "Well, here we are." Sophia pointed to a brown house, and there a noise within the house. "Okaa-san, I'm home! I brought some kid home with me!" She called, walking up a few steps, before turning to the bewildered Gohan. "Come on."

"Huh, what? Oh, right…" Gohan sprinted up the steps, standing behind Sophia, as she opened the door. What Gohan saw amazed him. The house was huge! To his right, there was-what he guessed- to be the living room, where a boy sat, playing with two children, who were three or so. To his left, was a kitchen, where a woman with long, brown hair was cooking. The smell was invigorating. It was just as good as his mother's!

"Okaa-san! This boy claims to know a Vegeta no Ouji!" Sophia called, clearing her throat.

Only the sound of bubbling stew could be heard.


End file.
